Mercenary
by atomicage334
Summary: Naruto return to Konaha after runing away at a young age. however he's no longer the goof ball every one remembers.vary dark Defiantly a Psychotic, sadistic and vary twisted Naruto. Naruto/Haku T for blood and gore and probably language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT I WRITE ABOUGHT. There that's it that's all I'm going to say on this applies to all the chapters.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this again?" the figure clad in black asked in a monotone voice.

"Because their offering almost twice what we usually charge." The smaller of the two answered back in her soft almost angelic voice.

"That is a good reason. But I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Well it's a moot point now we already agreed to meet the Hokage, and it won't look good if we back out now."

"Perhaps, but I still don't like it." The black clad figure responded ending the conversation.

* * *

Sautobi was having an unpleasant week. First the council decides that they need to go over the year's budget. Not only did this mean hours of having to listen to 56 council men bicker and argue for well over 6 hours but they also spotted the earmark he had made for his itch itch purchases, now he was going to have buy them himself. Then he hears his old student orochimaru was up to something and with the chunin exams so close he couldn't take any chances. This had lead to his current headache. With Konaha as shorthanded as it was he couldn't afford to cut back on missions during the exams, or else look weak in the eyes of the other villages, leavening their defences undermanned. This had lead to him contacting two of the best mercenaries for hire. Unfortunately he had to offer almost twice there going rate, nearly 90,000 ryu a week. The council had almost fainted when he had told them but in the end everyone begrudgingly emitted that it would be worth it in the long run if someone did try to start something.

Turning to the files he had collected on the two Sautobi flipped through them for the tenth time that morning. The first was on who appeared to be the leader

Name: Vergil

Village of origin: unknown

Appearance: 5'6, blond hair, eye color unknown. Age 15 – 20.

Dress: black combat boots, black shnobi pants, no shirt, black leather trench coat, black hunter-nin mask, black fingerless gloves, black forehead protector.

Tijutsu: unknown

Ninjutsu: unknown

Genjutsu: unknown

Additional information: reportedly responsible for the massacre at kiri last year, 25 jounin, 123 chunin, 32 genin, 345 civilian casualties, as well as a number of high profile assassinations. Has been nicknamed the Black Death, the shinigami's hand, death for hire among others. No confirmed defeats in combat.

Saritobi sighed after flipping through the painfully thin file he had on this Vergil character. Other than apparently he was a bloody (both figuratively and literally) psychopath.

Turning to the file on his partner he flipped through knowing that there was even less known a bought her.

Name: unknown

Village of origin: unknown

Appearance:5'4, black hair, eye color unknown. Age 15 – 20.

Dress: white battle kimono, white hunter-nin mask, simple shinobi sandals.

Ninjutsu: unknown

Genjutsu: unknown

Tijutsu: unknown

Additional information: vary little is known on this person. It seems that she is a long distance fighter though this has not been confirmed. Has never been seen without partner. No known aliases.

Rubbing his temples and wondering for the 45th time if this was a good idea, he contemplated if he was making a mistake. He may not know much about his partner but he could know this Vergil fellow could be trouble. Hell from what he had read he sounded like a full blown psychopath. Knowing it was too late to change his mind now he simple reached for his pipe and started to puff away hoping that everything would be alright.

* * *

They had been walking for almost three days now; luckily they were passing close by when they had received the summons from the Hokage. Over the past three days Vergil had been growing increasingly agitated. This had not gone unnoticed by his partner and she knew that nothing good could came from him being in this state and planed to try and fix it before they reached Konaha. 'The last time he was like this was while they were traveling through kiri, and that incident got them plastered on the front page of kiri's bingo book with a 23 million ryu bounty on their head and she had no desire to end up in konahas bingo book as well' she thought to herself.

As night fell they set up camp in the forest outside of Konaha. Vergil simply found a clear patch of ground and lied down staring at the stars over head. He didn't know what it was but the night sky 

always seemed to calm him. Just as he was a bought to drift off to sleep he heard his partner in crime approach.

"How are you felling?" she asked as she sat down beside the man clad in black.

"The same as always." was his emotionless response.

"I know that's a lie, I can always tell when you're lying. Now are you going to tell me or do I just have to start guessing?" she asked hoping that just this once he would tell her.

"... Sigh, this shouldn't bother me as much as it does. If I can wipe an entire village from the map without a care should I care what happened to me almost ten years ago?"

She cringed at his mention of wiping out a village; she had seen him do it more than once and knew that he wasn't lying when he said that it didn't bother him. "Maybe because this is the only place that has ever been able to hurt you?" she responded remembering the first time they had meet and the cold empty look in his eye.

"maybe." With that he closed his eyes signalling the end of the conversation. Although his thoughts were still disturbed he found that like always these little talks seemed to help him get them under some kind of control even if it was only for a short amount of time. He knew that he owed what little amount of sanity he had to her and for that he was grateful. He found sleep came easer that night than it had since they had first started out for Konaha.

Morning came quickly for the two and after a quick breakfast the set out on the last leg of their trip. After almost two hours of walking they had finally come in sight of their destination.

Stopping suddenly the figure dressed in white turned to the one in black

"Are you sure you ready for this, Naruto."

"Yes, I think so. So long as you're nearby I should be fine Haku.

* * *

A/N well there you go the first chapter of my new story I hope you like it. Pleas review I want to know what you think, comments, suggestions and questions are more than welcome, hell even flames are ok.

Now just a few comments.

One: Naruto is around 14 or 15 not twelve. Everyone else is the same age. (I think Haku's something like 15 or 16)

Two: I'll be dealing with their past in flashbacks later on so if you're wondering it'll come later.

Lastly as I'm sure some of you can tell I'm in need of a Bata so any volunteers let me know. E-mail is on my home page or just let me know in your review

Anyway that it fore know I hope you like it and for the love of god leave a review. You know what if I don't get at least 10 reviews by the time chapter two I done I'll shoot a puppy, that's right a cute one too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Naruto paused as the gates of Konaha loomed in front of him. Just seeing them brought back memories, memories that he would have preferred stayed dead and buried.

_Flash back_

It was raining. Not hard but enough that the streets were almost empty. It was at this time that a young Naruto decided to make a run for it. Today was his birthday; this usually meant that he had a full day of running for his life to look forward to. However Naruto decided that with so few people out on the street he'd be able to make it to one of his hiding places unnoticed and simply ride out the day there.

He had made it almost half way to his destination before the mob started to form. Cursing his luck and his dam orange clothes, 'honestly why would a ninja village even stock anything in orange' he thought to himself. Pushing thought of his wardrobe aside Naruto turned into the back allies trying to lose the mob in the maze of dead ends and back allies. This unfortunately had the distinct drawback of getting lost himself and finding himself trapped between a brick wall and a sea of rather angry looking villagers.

"Ha we got you now demon!"

"Yha nowhere to run now!"

"We'll finally finish what the fourth started!"

"Yha time to die demon!"

'Why me? Why is it always me?' Naruto thought to himself as he saw the mass of people start to charge him. 'What did I ever do to any of them?'

It was at this time that the first villagers got to him and started to beat the shit out of him. First just punches and kicks but after a time the beating intensified. Knives and broken bottles started to cut away at his skin healing over just as fast. This seemed to anger the crowd even more. It was around this time that he has draged out of the ally, all the time screaming and kicking. after a few minuets of being dragged through the street the mob stopped and parted to show a large wooden poll. the enraged villagers then tied him up. it was at this time that the ninja population of the village decided that it was there turn. taking turns throwing kuni(sp) and sherikin(sp), the crowed cheered them on. Finlay on of the ninjas decided he was tiered of playing soft ball, going through a series of had seals he yelled out Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. At the sight of the demon brat burning alive the crowd only cheered. This only encouraged the shinobi more as more and more of them started with their own jutsu's. After nearly fifteen minutes of this the mob had started to disperse. Deciding that they had had their fun the remaining shinobi collected the charred remains of Naruto and unceremoniously dumped what was left of him in the forest outside the gate. Left for the wildlife to finish off.

'Well that was fun' Naruto thought to himself. Normally he would have laughed at his own pathetic attempt at a joke but now there was nothing. Something wasn't right, that much he could tell. He felt empty, that was the only way he could describe it he simply couldn't feel anything. He knew that he should be feeling angry and hurt after the beating he had just gone through but he simply couldn't, he 

also knew that he should be worried about this but again he simply couldn't. Deciding that there wasn't much he could do about his lack of feeling at the moment he opened his eyes and for the first time noticed that he appeared to be in some old sewers, really old ones by the look of them water was leaking out of cracks in the wall and the tunnels themselves seemed twisted almost ready to cave in. Deciding that it would be a good idea to get out of there as soon as possible he simply picked the tunnel with the best lighting and followed it for close to fifteen minutes until he reached the largest room he had ever seen. At the opposite side a large pair of gates held together by what appeared to be a simple piece of paper. As Naruto approached the cage he stopped when a great laugh echoed throughout the room. A laugh filled with malice and hatred, an almost psychotic laugh.

"**BAHAHAHAHAHA, they rely out did themselves this time kit."**

Naruto knew he should be rarefied by this creature, he could feel the killer intent rolling off it in waves. However with his ability to actually feel rear missing him simply walked closer the cage.

"**Well well well you're pretty brave to come near me kit. Apparently that little mind fuck they pulled back there screwed you over more than I thought."**

Sitting down a few feet from the bars Naruto simply asked "who are you and where are we?"

"**HAHAHAHA, where we are is simple, were in your head. Not to surprised you can't recognise it, seems that last bought with the villager broke your mind but good. Took everything I had just to keep you somewhat sane. And for what I am" **with this two large red silted eyes opened before Naruto along with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth turned up in a wicked smile. **"I am the KYUUBI NO KITSUNE."**

"I see and what are you doing in my head." Naruto deadpanned.

"**That is also an easy question. I was sealed in here by blond bastard you call the fourth. Honestly you kill a couple hundred people and poof, people start throwing crazy jutsu's at you all over the place and the next thing you know you're stuck inside some brat for the rest of your life. Honestly what's this world coming to?" **

All Naruto could do at the foxes sudden out burst was tilt hi head to the side. "So let me see if I got this strait, your trapped inside of me. I would also assume that that's why the villagers hate me. Well at least everything makes sense now I suppose."

"**Glad to see your taking this so well kit. I though you would be throwing a fit or something. Cursing me as being the bane of your life or something."**

"Well it seems I can't seem to muster up the hatred something like that would require. Besides it's not your fault your here."

"**That's a rather mature comment coming from a four year old kit. Ya know what I think I like you kit, maybe I'll even teach you a thing or two. Afterall what kind of demon lord would want to spend the rest of his days in some weakling."**

"I guess that sounds alright, its not like anyone in the village is going to try and help me."

"**Good kit. Now first things first were getting out of here this place is stunting your growth, your better off on your own. After were a good distance from here we'll start your training. AND FOR KAMI'S SAKE WERE GETTING YOU SOME NEW CLOTHS"**

With that Naruto bowed again and summarily found himself in the forests outside of Konaha. Getting up he brushed the dirt of his charred and blood soaked clothes and set off into the world.

_End Flashback_

'It's been almost ten years and this place still bothers me' Naruto thought himself.

"Come on let's get this over with." Naruto sighed as the approached the south gate of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Man it's boring." The first guard sighed staring up at the sky.

"I know, you don't have to keep reminding me." The second guard said with an annoyed look on his face. It had been almost four hours since there shift started and his partner had said the exact same comment every hour on the hour.

It was then that he noticed the two figures walking toward them. The first didn't seem too bad other than the hunter-nin mask he might have mistaken her for a civilian. The other guy though scared the crap out of him. It wasn't even the guy's cloths, even from this distance he could simply feel the power radiating of the guy, to seven foot nodicha at his side also helped. Before he had time to warn his partner the two were already upon them. Mustering up all the courage that he could, he said almost out of instinct.

"Name and purpose of visit?"

Gulping at the end of his question and praying that these two were here for a legitimate purpose.

"Vergil and to see your Hokage." Naruto said in his monotone voice before he started walking through the gate.

Normal the guards would have detained anyone trying to see the Hokage until AMBU escort came. However the Hokage left instructions if anyone by the name of Vergil came to the gate they were not to try to detain them. This was one order the guard was more than happy to follow.

Sarutobi the third Hokage was once again battling with one of the worlds most feared and dreaded foes, a never ending stack of paperwork. He had been at it since almost eight that morning and still the pile remained. Sighing and deciding that he needed a brake he put his pen down took out his pipe and little 

orange book and began to read. Just than hi secretary entered the room. The moment he saw her he could feel the fear rolling of her.

"S sir, uh there are two people here to see you." She squeaked

"Oh, well send them in." Sarutobi said guessing at who these two people were.

"Y yes sir." And with that she was gone.

After a few minute wait he could hear a set of footsteps approaching the door. That's when he they stopped. Wondering why he was a bought to get up and go look for himself, these were two people he did not want to antagonize with overprotective anbu guards. That's when he noticed for the first time the two people sitting on his couch. Slightly started by there sudden appearance it took him a moment to organize his thoughts.

"Hokage–samma." The one in white nodded to him the other one just gave him a soft grunt and nodded as well.

"Well, uh hello Vergil and ... uh I'm afraid I never caught your name young lady." The Hokage responded trying to keep his surprise at their appearance to a minimal.

"Frost, Hokage-samma." Again with a small bow of her head.

'Well at least one of them seems polite' he thought to himself. "Well how a bought you two take a seat over here and we can get down to the business at hand hem?"

Both Naruto and Haku rose and took the seats opposite the Hokage.

"well the situation is this one of my old students, I'm sure you know which one has been starting to act up lately and with the chunin exams coming up the council and I are worried that he might try something. Unfortunately were undermanned at the moment and if we were to take shinobi off missions simply to guard the village it wouldn't look good in the eyes of the other villages. That's where you two come in. We need you to help guard the village during the time the exams are on that's a little over a month from now. However the council has also decided that seeing as how were paying you such a rather large sum of money that they would like you to take the odd mission that my come up between now and then is that exceptable." Sarutobi was almost sweating the council had forced his hand that last part and he was hoping that it wouldn't cause trouble.

"So long as you pay the weekly bill it's a non-issue." Naruto responded.

Sarutobi let out a visible sigh. "Well that pretty much covers it, so if you don't have any problems you can start familiarising yourself with the village."

With that both Naruto and Haku rose gave a small bow turned and left.

'That went better than I had thought it would' Saritobi thought to himself 'not only do I have two of the most feared shinobi guarding my village, they also don't mind taking on the odd mission'. With that a small smile crept onto his face and he continued to read his little orange book and puff away on his pipe.

A/N

Well there's chapter two a bit more of Naruto's history.

still looking for a bata I'll even throw in a plate of virtual cookies.

on a sadder note because i only got 7 reviews i had to kill a puppy, i hope your happy. you all have the blood of a puppy on your hands i hope your disgusted with your selves


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Walking out of the Hokage tower Naruto gave a small sigh of frustration. Seeing the old man again was difficult. He may have only known him for a short time but he was the closest thing he had to a friend in the village at the time. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs Naruto looked up into the sky. Noticing it was almost five he simply decided to get some food and an early night before he started to refamilierize himself with the village.

Remembering that there was a decent ramen stand not too far from where he was. Halfway to the stand he noticed that Haku was not with him. Shaking his head he could only wonder what she was up to 'come to think of it what does she do when she wonders off?' Naruto wondered to himself. Not that he really cared she could take care of herself and he vary much doubted that she would get into any trouble anyway. 'She always had been too nice'. Sighing and giving up on this line of thought Naruto noticed that he had arrived at his destination.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's " a bright and very bubbly (in Naruto's opinion) girl greeted him. "What can I get for you today?"

Naruto took a seat at the counter. "Miso ramen" again in his monotone voice.

"One miso coming up." She said as she turned and headed back into the kitchen. It only took a moment or two and she was back with his order. "Here you go one miso ramen." She said as placing the bowel in front of him.

Tilting his mask up just enough Naruto started to eat (slowly). It was half way through his meal that he noticed the young waitress seemed to be staring at him. Sure he was the only person in the stall at the moment but it was still starting to get to him. 'Where Haku when you need her' he though as he could feel his grip on his sanity starting to loosen, no much but this was never a good sign.

She wasn't sure what it was a bought her current patron but she was fascinated by the man sitting across from her. She had never seen him before and that was saying something, almost all the shinobi eat here once and a while. Deciding that the strait forward approach would be the best course of action seeing as how it seemed that he wasn't a bought to start a conversation she decided to simply come out and ask, "So ... I've never seen you around before. You must be new around here?"

Simply nodding affirmative in response he continued to eat his noodles.

She was slightly disappointed in his response so she decided to delve a little deeper "so ... where you from then?" she asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"around." Was all the answer she had gotten.

She was starting to get a little miffed at the man, normally she could have gotten something out of him but he seemed to be resistant to her charm. Before she could ask another question however the man stood and simply said "thank you for the meal, it was quite good." And with that he left. It wasn't till he 

was already out the door that she noticed that he hadn't paid for his ramen. Getting red in the face she charged out the way the man had left hoping to catch him before he disappeared. Alas the street was almost empty and the black clad stranger was nowhere to be seen.

'That was close' Naruto thought to himself. His grip on sanity was slowly but surely loosening and he though it better to make a hasty retreat than have to explain to the Hokage why the guard that he had hired had decided to go on a bloody rampage through the streets of Konaha. Knowing that it would be best to just turn in for the night he started to head to the apartment the Hokage had set up for him and Haku during their stay.

Unfortunately fate was conspiring against Naruto that night when he bumped into what appeared to be a genin team. Even worse he seemed to bump into what appeared to be the leader of said genin team. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem; Naruto simply ignored the genin and continued to walk on.

It was lucky for said genin that Naruto still had a small hold on his sanity and simply continued to walk on.

"Hay I'm talking to you. Don't you know who I am?" He yelled out (three guesses who this is.)

Unfortunately it was at this time that Naruto lost most of his grip on his sanity and the slightly more psychotic side of Naruto decided to came out to play. "Yes, you are the little shit who bumped in to me."

Sasuke was shocked to hear this nobody talk to him that way, no one talked to him that way, he was the last Uchiha. And who was this no name loser who could only be a few years older than himself, he was nothing. So he said the only thing that he could "fight me dobe."

The logical part of Naruto's mind told him that this was a bad idea, which in his current state of mind the stupid brat might end up dead. Unfortunately a much louder voice was telling him to bath in the stuck up pricks blood. "Alright kid, you weren't to get beat down so badly I'd be happy to oblige."

Both made their way to the closest training filed and took up their stances opposite each other. For a moment they just stood there staring each other down (Sasuke was doing most of the staring seeing as how Naruto had a mask on.)

"Well dobe, are you going to stand there or are you going to fight me?!" Sasuke yelled out.

Naruto just stood there the same as ever.

"Come on I'm giving you the first shot why the hell are you just standing there?!" he yelled out again

It was around this time that Sasuke caught the faintest sound of laughter. He then noticed that it was getting louder and louder. Normally Sasuke would be furious that someone would laugh at him but not this time, not with this laugh. No instead of a mocking laugh this was something completely different this laugh held no mirth, no joy not even a mocking tone. No this laugh was the laugh of a psychopath promising only pain, suffering and death. It sent a chill down Sasuke spine. Just as suddenly as the 

laughing started it stopped and before Sasuke could react the strange ninja was behind him leaning over his shoulder.

"_If you insist" _Naruto whispered in his ear. And with that Sasuke was sent sprawling from a kick to his kidneys. Before he had a chance to fully recover Naruto delivered a devastating kick to the ribs launching him up into the air. Naruto leapt up after him giving him a round house kick sending him flying in to a tree.

All this took place in the blink of an eye and Sasuke wasn't exactly sure what hit him but whatever it was fast. Getting up a little shakily he noticed that the blond stranger was simply standing there with his hands behind his back staring at him (even with the mask Sasuke could tell the man was staring at him.

"Is that it? Honestly that was pathetic." This comment infuriated the young Uchiha, 'how dare he talk to him like that, he was the last Uchiha even without the sharing and he knew he was better than this basterd.' "Seriously are you sure tour Itachi's brother? Because honestly I don't see it." the masked blond said with what called almost be called amusment. At the mention of his older brother Sasuke went into a rage and charged at the mysteries blond in front of him.

Making no move to block the hit Naruto just stood there waiting to see just how strong the 'last Uchiha' really was. He was actually surprised with the power behind the hit. 'He actually made me move my head'. With that a sadistic grin crept on to his face.

Sasuke wasn't sure how to take his small victory. On one hand he had landed a punch on the bastered who dared bring up his brother's name. But on the other hand it felt like he had just punched a brick wall. It wasn't till a few seconds later that he knew he was in danger. He was laughing again except this one was different and even more chilling the psychotic one from before, this one he was now laughing manically almost like he enjoyed the hit that he had received.

"yes, yes, HAAHAAHAA show me your anger, show me your hatred, show me your sorrow, show me your strength, your power, show me all of it, show me what you are!" and with that Naruto charged forward at speeds that Sasuke had though imposable. Before he could even get into a defensive position he felt the blond fist slam into his chest.

Not even giving him enough time to register the hit Naruto spun on his left foot and delivered a devastating kick to Sauske's temple sending him sprawling to the ground. "Is this it? Is this all you have? Where's your anger? Where's your hate? Where's your power?" and with this he delivered a crushing kick to the downed Uchiha ribs. "Get up and fight dam it! Do you want to die here?" again he deliver a kick to Sauske's ribs this time a loud audible crack filled the air followed closely by a scream from the Uchiha lips. Taking a moment to compose himself Naruto leaned down closer to Sasuke. "Your weak Uchiha, you're weak and you always will be. Do you honestly believe that you're ever going to be able to kill your brother? Your pathetic, the runt of the litter not even fit to call yourself an Uchiha." And with that Naruto stood up and started to walk away from the downed Sasuke.

'Your weak, your pathetic', these words rung in his ears, was he right, was he real so weak? No, NO, NONONONO, he was Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha he wasn't allowed to be weak. With this thought running through his head he slowly stood and stared at the retreating form of the blond. Just the sight of him brought all his anger to the surface, his anger at the blond who dared beat him, anger at his brother for what he did to the clan, anger at the world for the life he was forced to live and anger with himself that he wasn't strong enough. Focussing all of his anger on the opponent in front of him he let out a loud battle cry and charged the blond fully intending to kill the man in front of him.

Hearing the battle cry come from behind him Naruto turned and stared at the form of the charging Sasuke. And even larger grin found its way onto his face; his plan had work now hopefully the boy would prove to be entertaining. Just as Sasuke was a bought to throw a punch strait at the blond masked face Naruto shifted his wait caught his arm and drive his knee into his gut. "Yes I can see it now, there's your hate there's your anger, there's your power. I can see it now oh what a beautiful sight all that anger and hate just waiting to come out. I can see it now I can see what you are. Would you like me to tell you, do you want to know what you are?" at this he leans in closer "your a monster Uchiha, a demon. You will never love, never be loved, all you will ever do is cause pain and suffering to everyone around you. And you know what," at this he leans in even closer and whispers. "You're going to enjoy it, all the pain and suffering it'll be what you live for without it you'll be nothing you'll fell empty without it. That is your future Uchiha." And with that Naruto lifted him up so that they were eye level. He could see the fear in his eyes, not of dyeing but of what the blond had just said. "perhaps I should just kill you now, save me from having to do it later, after all can't have too many demons running a bought now can we?" with that the blond laughed this one filled mirth at some unspoken joke. Pulling Sasuke closer so that they were mere inches away from each other Naruto leaned in so his mouth was close to his ear "let me tell you a secret little saus-chan, your nothing to me, your less than nothing all your anger and hate is nothing, your pain and sorrow is nothing, to a true monster, a true demon you are a nothing." And with that Naruto lifted the now shaking Uchiha above his head "now it's time I finish you I think." And with that Naruto Unsheathed the nodiche at his side Naruto threw the soon to be dead genin against a nearby tree, Sasuke still in shock from the early beating and the disturbing conversation that followed found that he was unable to move. Slowly walking up to him, Naruto slowly raised his sword so that the tip was level with his heart. "Good by Sasuke Uchiha, the world will not miss you."

A/N:

I can see why other authors like using cliff-hangers so much this feels awesome.

Any way just a few things, one, no yaoi ant now not ever, I know the last scene sounded a little fruity but no yaoi

Second still need a Bata badly as I'm sure you have all seen.

Anyway that's it let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Last time

Slowly walking up to him, Naruto slowly raised his sword so that the tip was level with his heart. "Good by Sasuke Uchiha, the world will not miss you."

Pulling his sword back preparing to send the young Uchiha to oblivion, Naruto pivots on his feet and plants his foot in the chin of the pink haired girl trying to sneak up on him. "Oh, and what do we have here?" turning to Sasuke "I take it that this belongs to you?" turning back to the girl with the oddest hair colour he had come across yet. "Well, seeing as how you must be desperate to die, I suppose that I can make time to kill you." He said tilting his head to the side. And with that he shushined behind Sakura and delivered a brutal kick to her spine.

"Now, now, surely there's more to you than that. Come on I'll even give you a free shot." And with that he simply spread his arms out and laid his chest bare.

'Cha this guys an idiot, who gives an enemy a free shot!?' inner Sakura yelled. With her inner self chanting her on Sakura gathered all her courage and charged the blond kunai in hand. Finally reaching her target she let loose a primal scream and slashed the man who dared hurt her Sasuke-kun. Letting a small Lough escape her lips she quickly turned to her Sasuke and started to run to him to see if he was ok. 'As if this loser could ever hurt Sasuke' were the thoughts running through her head. However her thoughts were soon cut off by a manic laugh coming from behind her. Slowly turning around she saw that the blond was still standing with only the faintest line of blood to show that she had hit him at all

"I give you a free shot and that's all you do" Naruto gasped out between laughs. "Kami above what's wrong with you, do you really want to die so badly that you would take a single slash at me and then simply turn your back on me. What the hell kind of ninja are you? Now get over here and fight me dam it!" he yelled out to the frightened genin. Noticing that she was not making any move to come at him he simply sighed and disappeared from view only to appear behind her. "You know you're not making this much fun." He whispered into her ear. And with that he grabbed her arm spines her around so that they were face to face. He delivered a kick to her right knee sending her sprawling to the ground. However before she could land Naruto delivered a knee to her chin sending her flying backward onto her back.

She barely had time to register what happened when she felt the blond sitting on top of her pining her to the ground. Slowly she opened her eyes to come face to face with the masked Nin. "Ah there it is, I can see it now. "He said with a bit of mirth in his voice. "Yes, yes I see it know. I can see what you are now, I can see your fear, hell I can taste it. Yes you've built yourself a wonderful mask haven't you? Hell you've probably forgotten you wearing one anymore. Yes all that confidence, that brash personality, oh it must of taken years to get it to where it is now. But you can't fool me. I see what you really are. You, my pink haired friend are a scared little girl, yes a little girl lost in a much larger world." At this point he switches to an almost sad tone. "You're scared, you're frightened, you're sad, and above all you lonely. Yes truly you are a lost little girl desperate to find someone any one just so you don't have to be alone anymore."

At this point Sakura was already in tears. Old emotions coming back full force, all the name calling, all the days simply sitting in the park alone wishing she had someone to play with, to talk to even just to sit with.

"You see now don't you, how truly alone you are? Sadly I fear that you will always be alone, yes you will always be that lonely little girl." And with this his voice filled with mirth and joy. "But fear not, my heart, my soul its self screams to me to free you, free you from this lonely and cold world." With this he reached into a pocket and pulled out a kunai and placed it over her heart. "When I plunge this blade into your heart you shall be free, free from pain, free from sadness, free from this lonely world."

Sakura couldn't do anything all the years of pent up emotions had caused her to retreat inside herself reliving all the days she had sat alone in the park crying to herself, lost and confused she did the only thing she could she simply curled into a ball and continued to cry.

"Good bye pinkie, die well, knowing this is probable for the best, to live alone is truly a miserable thing." And with this last Farwell Naruto lifted the kunai high into the air only to find himself forced to doge a number of inky creatures lunging at him. "By the gods can't a man kill in peace around here!?" Turning his back to a sobbing Sakura, Naruto retrieved his sword and pointed it at a tree at the edge of the grounds. "Come down here dam it so I can kill you." At this a boy that looked eerily similar to the Uchiha he had just fought jumped down in front of him. "Hello nin-san I'm afraid that I can't allow you to harm my teammates further, so I must ask you to leave now." Naruto just stared at him dumb struck, here he was one of the most feared men the in the world and this punk basically just told him to fuck off (this Naruto, as a rule, takes most things as either an insult or a challenge) all with that stupid smile on his face. If not for the mask sei would have noticed the dangerous tick forming above Naruto's eye. 'Oh he's dead' was the thought running thru his mind at this time.

Faster than most would think humanly possible Naruto punched the smirking basted in front of him in the face sending him flying. However unlike the two genin before this one recovered mid air a landed on his feet even if a little shaky. After wiping some of the blood from his mouth he simply brought out a kunai and got into a defensive stance and waited for the masked Nin to charge. Naruto grinned he could already tell that this was no mere genin. 'Finally some one who's not a complete pushover' Naruto cheered in his mind. Raising his sword into an aggressive stance Naruto charged head first. What followed was a long string of metallic clangs as the steel of Naruto's sword was expertly parried by the kunai in sai's hand.

Unfortunately sie was at the disadvantage in this fight. the masked nin's sword give him grater reach keeping him well out of range of his kunai, not to mention the blond was obviously an expert swordsman, where as he was primarily a long range fighter. If he couldn't get some distance from his opponent and soon he was a goner.

Naruto could tell that his opponent was out of his element, his moves were to sloppy for some one of this guys level, 'and who in their right mind fights a guy with a seven foot sword with a kunai.' Deciding that he had had his fun Naruto decided to end the fight. "Your strong I'll give you that," as Naruto says he brings his sword to rests on his offhand pointing toward the sai. "But why do you fight?" and with that he charged his opponent thrusting his sword forward to impale the emotionless Nin in front of him. Even with all his training sai still found himself unable to completely doge the attack. With a quick jab Naruto found his sword sheathed in the abdomen of the teen in front of him. Tightening his grip on the handle of his sword he slowly walked forward until his sword was burred all the way up to the handle

"Why do you fight?" he asked again. "You have no passion, no anger, no fear, and no nothing. You have no reason to fight; hell you have no reason to live. So I ask you, why do you fight?" sai could a ready fell his strength leaving him, he may of avoided a lethal hit but the blood loss was starting to get to him. "Orders are orders." He choked out delivering telling the truth was the best answer. "Orders are orders," Naruto repeated, letting out a soft laugh. "Is that all, your entire reason to exist is to follow orders. No you hide it well, even from yourself, hell even from me. But I can see it deep inside your hart" with that Naruto pulled his sword out cleanly and turned his back to sai. "You want to prove yourself to someone, yourself perhaps, but that's what drives you. Accept that and grow stronger and prove yourself." With that Naruto turned his head giving sai a sideways glance "and on that die we'll fish this fight and see whose drive is stronger." With that Naruto sheathed his sword and started to walkway. Just as he passed Sasuke, who was still leaning against the tree Naruto had him pined to earlier, he turned his head. "Remember this well Uchiha, this is but a stay of execution, you're not pardoned yet." And with that he turned and strolled off toward the city hoping Haku had found there place, all that excitement had left him feeling drained.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo" kakashi said with his usual eye smile "sorry I'm late but you see I was attacked by crazed squirrels on the way here and I took some time to lose them." It was at this point that kakashi knew something was wrong, with an excuse like that he knew Sakura would be yelling at him, hell he should have even got an 'hn' out of Sasuke.

Opening his eye he was greeted by the scene of his decimated genin team, Sakura was on the ground silent tears still running down her cheeks simply lying on her back staring lifelessly up at the darkening sky. Then there was Sasuke although a little bruised seemed to be fine at first glance though his eyes seemed almost as lifeless as sakuras and he kept muttering about monsters and demons. Lastly there was sie who seemed to be in the worst shape physically although at least seemed to more lucid then the other two. Quickly deciding that sai was the most in need of help at the moment he rushed over to where the boy had propped himself against a tree. Quickly assessing the boy wounds kakashi decided that he was in not in any immediate danger though he could use a blood pill. Quickly pulling out a small jar of pills he popped one into his student mouth. After a moment the colour started to return to his face (not that there was that much colour there to begin with). "Sai report, what happened here?" kakashi asked in a soft yet urgent tone. Blinking a few times trying to sort everything that had happened since they ran into the masked blond. "It would seem that Sasuke picked a fight with the wrong person this time." And with that he told him everything that had happened, after word kakashi decided it would be best to get his student to a hospital before reporting this to the Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He should have known something like this was going to happen. Sarutobi was currently looking at the medical files for team seven. Sasuke seemed to get off easy compared to his teammates just a few bruises and cuts, though he seemed a little off, even now he was still muttering about monsters though the doctors assured him that he would snap out of it in a day or two. Sakura on the other hand well physically she was fine, just a few bruises, mentally she was about as stable as a one legged chair. She just lied in bead and cried silently refusing to talk or eat or even move. Lastly sai who was the most hurt with a sword wound going straight through his abandon.

Letting out a sigh Sarutobi contemplated just what he was going to do with this 'Vergil'. Deciding that it would probably be best to get him out of the village for a while, at least while team seven recovered. Now the question was where to send them, there wasn't anything on the mission roster his close to the exams. Wait that's it may only be a C class mission but it would keep them out of the village almost up to the exams, the only problem was that he would still need to send some of his own shinobi to act as the villages official prresens on the mission. 'Maybe one of the genin teams, so long as vergal doesn't kill them it would be good experience now the only question is who?"

Heheh ... sorry about the wait time but I'm an inspirational writer, and inspiration was hard to come by I guess.

Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know the ending was a bit unrealistic but it's my fan fiction and I think it will be fun to watch him terrorize another genin team.

Till next time, read and review.


End file.
